womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 20: November 6, 2002
Jorge Estrada attempts to dethrone Bruce as Miss TNA. Syxx Pac comes to defend April's honor. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage Opened with Goldylocks interviewing Bruce & Lenny Lane Goldy joked that she "thought you two broke up," Bruce wants to show off his silver high heel boots and has the camera pan down. Goldylocks admits they are pretty nice and asks if she can borrow them the next time she goes to the club. Bruce tells her that she cannot and so she is like, “I guess what they say is true. You really are a BITCH!” Bruce claims that Lenny was jealous of his Miss TNA title and that’s why they fought but everything was fine now since Bruce made Lenny the runner-up to the Miss TNA title. If he cannot carry out his duties as Miss TNA, Lenny will become Miss TNA. Later, Goldy interviewed Sonny Siaki, who said that she obviously wanted him and could "feel my love" if she became his valet, Goldy dry-heaved and ran off to throw up. Goldylocks in backstage with Harris and Storm. Harris yells on the mic about kicking the New Church’s ass while Storm paces angrily in the background. Harris says “shit” at one point because PPV. Eventually Storm gets on the mic and says that he’s the toughest son of a bitch in TNA and he’s going to wreck house on the New Church for almost breaking his leg last week and then screams, “Sorry about your damn luck!” Brian & April's announcement Lawler & April come out to the ringside area to make an announcement, but Lawler gets into a brawl with a fan at ringside and taunts the fans. April looks scared of Lawler as he snapped. We never find out what the announcement was. Match results * Singles match for the Miss TNA crown: Jorge Estrada (with Priscilla) defeated Bruce (with Lenny Lane) via count-out in a 8:48 Miss TNA match; Lane interfered late in the match, so Priscilla then interfered by kissing Bruce; also Lane & Bruce threatened to hit her, but Estrada took them both out with a Springboard Plancha Bruce slipped on Lane's banana peel at ringside and apparently knocked himself out, so he was counted-out; Bruce retained his Miss TNA crown. * Singles match: Syxx-Pac pinned Brian Lawler (w/ April Pennington) in a 5:01 #1 Contender Tournament match; during the bout, Lawler ordered April to slap Syxx Pac, which she refused; later in the match, Syxx Pac planted a kiss on April which made Lawler furious; in the final moments of the bout, Lawler grabbed Lawler by the hair and called her a cunt before Syxx Pac hit the X Factor and pinned him. After the match, he said that "nobody should get away with hitting a woman" and left with April; Lawler then cried and faked a heart attack, causing April to sympathetically run back to the ring to check on him. Critical reception Notes * TNA admitted during the Miss TNA crown match, that it wasn't a sanctioned championship by the NWA. It should be noted the NWA Women's Championship existed at this time, but was never featured on television. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:April Pennington Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Priscilla (TNA)